Leave It To Lauren
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: Hey guys! First Fanfic! please be nice! So Hiccup and Jack go to Hogwarts, and they fall in love. Do they know it? No. After four long years of liking each other, they get paired in almost every single class. What will happen? THIS! HiJack! Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Neither of them knew the other took any interest.

Secretive glances from afar were all they could manage.

They didn't know the other's name; they were too scared to ask.

Coincidences seemed to push them together, but both resisted the pull of the world.

Both denied everything they felt.

If they acknowledged the butterflies in their stomachs or their quickening heartbeats whenever the other was near, they would turn into something society detested.

And both could not afford that.

One's reputation was far too important, the other's reputation could get undoubtedly lower than before with that revelation.

Everything changed on one fated day when, in a quest to marvel in the other's good looks, they made eye contact. Ice blue eyes locked with forest green eyes, and both could not force themselves to look away.

Two different people, two different lives, were driven together by unknown forces since day one. They just didn't know it until now.

Either one didn't know what was happening, but they shared the same thought at that exact moment:

"_I hope this never ends…_"


	2. Coincidences

**Hi guys! This is HoneyBeeez! So, I can't believe you're reading this first off, so thank you so much! Now, I had no idea what I was doing on the prologue, so here we go. I plan to do weekly updates for however long this may last :) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: (You're supposed to put on of these, right?) I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, HARRY POTTER, OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! **

* * *

Chapter One: Coincidences

Leaving was scary, especially for Hiccup. Leaving meant coming back different, changed, awkward. But it was also opportunity; Hiccup always knew he was different, why was finding out that he was a wizard any different?

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at his father, who was nodding encouragingly at him. Hiccup gave a last good-bye smile, and walked a bit uncertainly toward the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He cringed when his body should have made contact with the wall, but it didn't. All he felt was a slight shudder.

Hiccup opened his eyes, and couldn't believe what he saw. Platform 9 ¾ was amazing. There were tons of families waving good-bye and there was a scarlet train waiting for him to climb aboard. Hiccup couldn't help it when his face broke out into really wide grin.

He then walked over to the train, struggling with the weight of his trunk, but he managed to get onto the train nonetheless. Being a first year at Hogwarts, he didn't know anyone, so Hiccup trudged along to find an empty compartment.

Hiccup Haddock the Third was not like everyone else back at home. Like I said, he was always different. He was smaller than everyone at Berk, and he looked nothing like his father. He had long auburn hair that almost fell into his eyes, really crooked teeth, forest green eyes, and freckles galore.

Hiccup knew that going to Hogwarts wasn't going to change anything; he would be the same unpopular, uncoordinated, dorky, awkward person that he is no matter where he was. He knew he wasn't going to make many friends (not like he wanted any; eleven years without any pretty much convinced him that he was doing just fine without any peer-pressure weighing him down).

Hiccup trudged along until he found an empty compartment. He walked in through the open door and pulled his trunk in with him. He then flung himself on the comfortable bench just as the train took off.

Hiccup got comfortable, and decided to catch up on his sleep, since he didn't have much the night before (he was too busy making sure he had everything packed… and stressing out). He barely closed his eyes when the door was flung open. In an instant, Hiccup was sitting upright, now wide awake, and his hands clenched into fists, as was his instinct.

In a jumbled mess, a person came tumbling in. Already in the Hogwarts robes, the person stopped tumbling and was just a bundle on the floor. Hiccup looked at it curiously and his hand darted out to touch the person. With a flourish, the person untangled himself quickly and was sitting Indian-style on the compartment floor.

The boy had white hair that stuck up every which way with very pale skin and ice blue eyes. His mouth was stretched into a wide smile, exposing his snow-white teeth. Hiccup couldn't bring himself to stop drinking in this person. He looked like Frosty the snowman as a person; Hiccup stifled a laugh at his observation.

"Um…" Hiccup said, as the person was still staring at the door with that beautiful smile.

"HA! LOOK GUYS, THERE WAS SOMEONE IN THERE!" Someone yelled in a deep voice that said they weren't a first year. Hiccup's cheeks colored as the person stood up and raced out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Hiccup sighed.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all!" Hiccup said to himself as he settled back down. He closed his eyes, hoping that he could sleep, but his brain wouldn't let him. The insides of his eyelids only showed him the perfect smile and crystal blue eyes of the person that was thrown into his compartment.

_Why am I over-reacting about this_? Hiccup wondered. It's just a stupid, popular guy that was thrown into his compartment by mistake! Hell, the guy didn't even know that he was there, so why should he be thinking of him?

Hiccup let the subject drop, for now, as the train slowed to a stop. He got up and walked to the door.

* * *

Jack was always the one for attention. He would do anything and everything just to get someone who didn't like him to laugh. Fun was basically his middle name, and he would have made it his first name if his parents would just _sign the dang papers_. Hogwarts was a dream for him; his dad was a wizard, or so he was told, and there was a possibility that he was one too. When he got his letter, Jack jumped with joy and yelled his lungs out.

So when the Hogwarts-bound train stopped, Jack couldn't stop shaking from excitement. Everyone filed out of the train, and Jack was one of the first off. He stood at the door for a while, not sure where to go. Someone tripped, and Jack was conveniently there to catch him before the clumsy person's face could hit the pavement.

Jack caught the small person's arm and gently pulled him up. He had auburn hair that almost covered his forest green eyes. Jack could spend all day trying to count his freckles, and he knew he would lose count and have to start all over. His mouth was gaping open, revealing cutely crooked teeth.

Jack let go of the person's arm, just as quickly as he caught him. He looked away, trying to hide the blush that was creeping on his cheeks but he failed miserably.

Someone was screaming, "FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE! ALL FIRST YEARS!" Jack scampered over to the person, who was about 6'3… and just happened to be a gigantic gray-blue bunny. He had dark tribal-like patterns in his fur, and a boomerang holster across his back. Jack looked up at him in awe, and the bunny smiled down at him.

Everyone had passed on, and the first years gathered around Mr. Bunny-Man. He instructed them all into little boats and the boats took off, floating toward the school. The silhouette of Hogwarts was dazzling in itself, but Jack couldn't bring himself to "ooh!" and "aah!" with all the other first years.

Jack was still hung up on the boy that he helped save against the forces of gravity. He was glad he saved him from the utter destruction that would have ruined his adorable face… _Why am I acting like this_? Jack asked. He didn't know him, why was he so caught up on this one guy? AND IT WAS A _GUY_!

Jack spaced out until he had to clamber out of the boat, which he did so awkwardly. He ended up being ushered into the crowd, and was stuck next to the freckled boy. His heartbeat quickened and he shied away from him. Not that he didn't want to be close to him, but he didn't want to come off as a creeper if he was just staring at him while breathing down his neck.

So Jack found himself at the other end of the crowd, craning his neck above all the heads so he could look at Freckles, as Jack nicknamed him. He looked… well, he looked nervous. But Jack couldn't blame him, he had to admit that he was nervous too. They were ushered into the Great Hall, as this colorful lady that looked like a fairy called it.

Fairy Lady was talking and holding a tattered old hat in her hand, but Jack was spacing out again. He was staring at Freckles; he realized that he was smaller than anyone else, and skinnier too. His robes must have been the smallest size possible, and they still hung off his petite frame.

And from out of nowhere, Jack's name was called by Fairy Lady. He walked uncertainly up to her as she gently shoved him on a small stool. She then placed the hat on his head. Jack freaked out for a moment, squirming in the stool.

"What the-?" Jack said. Fairy Lady placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down!" She said sternly. Jack relaxed.

"**Hmm… Jack… you have lots of potential…**" Someone said, the hat. Jack looked up, and he knew that no one else could hear the voice; it was all in his head.

"**Plenty brave… You certainly love attention…**" The hat said, but Jack was not-so-effectively tuning him out. He was staring at Freckles, who was staring at his feet, not even paying attention to Jack.

"**What's the matter, child? Got a crush?**" The hat said, and Jack flushed.

"N-no!" Jack said out loud, causing everyone to give him a weird look. When Jack spoke again, it was only a mutter, "That's none of _your_ business…"

"**Of course it isn't, I just know everything that goes on inside your little head… I know now… GRYFFINDOR!**" The hat yelled, sending everyone into cheers, a table of red and yellow going mad. The hat, thankfully, was plucked off his head and Jack glided over to the table.

Everyone started talking to him quietly. Some reached out their hands and gave his hand a shake, others clapped him on the back. They asked him all sorts of questions, but Jack didn't answer one of them. He looked at Freckles, who jerked his head at the exact moment, as if he was looking away from him. Jack just didn't understand, and he decided not to worry about it; he was Jack "Fun" Frost for crying out loud, why let a little freckled kid ruin his fun?

Jack let himself answer the questions he was asked as "The Sorting" continued. He laughed and talked with the people around him in hushed voices. He let himself make friends in those short moments.

And… he let himself miss Freckles' real name. When Jack looked up, Freckles was sitting in the stool, looking up at the hat sitting on his head nervously. Jack swore slightly under his breath.

"**RAVENCLAW**!" The hat bellowed. Fairy Lady plucked the hat off his head, and Freckles walked over to the blue and black clad table. Jack felt himself deflate; he was really hoping that Freckles would be in his House. But, he couldn't change anything now…

He spaced out for the rest of "The Sorting," not caring anymore. He looked over in the direction of Freckles, and he was talking quietly with his House-mates. Jack, slumped in his seat, and wished that Freckles was talking to him instead.

After "The Sorting" a big man who had a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes walked up to a podium.

"Welcome to another exciting year at Hogwarts!" The man bellowed jollily. He had a thick Russian accent and was dressed in all red. He really looked like Santa Clause; Jack seriously considered that he was. After all, he was at a school full of witches, wizards, magical creatures, a six foot three bunny-man, and a colorful fairy lady. Having Santa as the Headmaster wouldn't be a shocker!

"I don't think I need to go over the rules with you all and I know how hungry you lot are, so let's get down to it!" Santa said. He raised both arms up and over his head and bellowed, "CHRISMAS CAROLS!"

In a flourish, food in the center of every table, plates in front of every student. Jack stuffed his face until he was sure he was going to explode. Then the Gryfinndors were corralled into the impressive hallways, with moving staircases and talking portraits, and up to their common room.

Jack was shown into his room and he fell flat onto his bed, his face on his pillow. He wanted to talk to Freckles! And he was confused… he never felt like this before…

"Is this a crush?" Jack said, and thankfully the sound was swallowed by his pillow.

* * *

Hiccup just wanted to see Frosty again. Yes, that's what he nicknamed him, don't judge! (He decided to space out when Professor Tooth started calling names, so hence the need for a nickname.) Those blue eyes… oh, Hiccup could be lost in those for _days_. His lips, that happened to stretch into the most beautiful smile in the world. Hiccup wondered if they were as soft as they looked...

"_WAIT! WHAT? WHY AM I THINING ABOUT HOW SOFT A GUY'S LIPS ARE?_" Hiccup thought frantically. He would have face-palmed himself if he wasn't moving in a crowd right now. Up up up he went, and into the Ravenclaw common room. He wished he was brave, or anything like Frosty, so he could be in Gryffindor with him. They might have even shared a room…

"_NO, Hiccup. Bad. Don't think like that. You aren't gay. AND THIS IS A SCHOOL, NOT A BROTHEL!_" Hiccup told himself while taking deep breaths to try to slow down his heart.

_Deny it. Deny everything, and you might just be okay_. That was Hiccup's mantra at the moment. His social life was as low as it could go, and just thinking about Frosty made it go even lower. This is a new school, a new start! And meeting, well, _seeing_, Frosty just ruined it for him.

Hiccup changed into his pajamas and flopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes, and again, all he saw was Frosty. Hiccup sighed, and his eyes flashed open. He didn't want to torment himself more than necessary. He ran a hand down his face, and sighed again, a bit more distressed than the first time.

_This was going to be a long night_…

_This was going to be a long year_…

* * *

**Hey! Hoped you liked it! More to come :) Please review! Feedback makes my world go round.**


	3. Fifth Year

**Hey y'all! I'm back! So, I hope you all enjoy this as much as possible, because I liked writing it. Sorry about the P.O.V changes, I really want to get both their stories in at the same time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, HARRY POTTER, OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! but I do own this plot and what the characters do... :) **

* * *

Chapter Two: Fifth Year

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I thought this would get a lot easier with time. Look who was wrong! THIS GUY!

Crushes are complicated. Especially the ones that you think are going to fade away with time if you try to forget about them, but you only think about them more and more every day, and you don't even know their name, but you've been having a major crush on them for four years (well, now it's five but you get the point)…

My point is, I thought that it would be a one-time thing. Frosty caught my eye in the first year, and then literally _caught_ me, but I thought my feelings for him would go away, especially because… you know, I'M NOT GAY! But over the past years, my feelings only got a lot stronger.

If you want to know how strong, let's just say I can't close my eyes without dreaming of him. I see him around _all the time _at Hogwarts, and I'm so glad I don't have him in any of my classes because I would be failing every single one if he was there.

Oh, did I mention that Frosty's popular? He's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; he's a chaser. Every girl hangs around him, like flies on a glue trap, and everyone wants to be his friend.

I am the exact opposite; I hang around practically no one (hey, I like my space) and talk to people only when I absolutely have to.

I was really dreading this year, like really, _really_ dreading it. I have my black cat Toothless, so I won't be all alone now. But I have been missing Frosty's beautiful smile all summer, and now I finally get to see it? Oh, I might faint… No I won't, pull yourself together Hiccup, YOU AREN'T GAY! Who am I kidding? I'm in love with a guy, I think that falls under the category of 'gay'.

So there I stood, waving bye to my dad one last time before I raced toward the train, Toothless trailing behind me. I saw Frosty, saying good-bye to who I think is his mother. My heart beat a little faster, and my pace quickened. I bounded toward the train and hopped aboard. I found an empty compartment and claimed it in the name of me and Toothless.

I let out a sigh and let my eyes close. At least I got away with that one… Toothless nudged me, and I looked at him. I would never be used to him like this. Ever.

Toothless, a few days ago, was a full-fledged, full-sized, when-you-see-him-you-shit-your-pants-and-run-for-t he-hills dragon. Being the inseparable pair that we are… I sort of used some magic to turn him into a cat so he can come to Hogwarts with me. He was now a jet-black cat that had retractable teeth, big acid-green eyes, a chunk of his tail missing, and a sassy attitude.

I smiled at my buddy and petted his head. He arched his back in reply and leaned into my touch.

"I'm alright, buddy. Man, you are going to _love_ Hogwarts!" I said, hysterically talking to my seemingly non-coherent cat. "But the only bad thing is that you can't follow me around…" I murmured. The cat shot me a look that could kill. "What? Sorry bud, I can't have a cat follow me around! You would be smushed!"

The cat rolled his eyes, and pounced away from me, clearly annoyed.

"At least your attitude didn't change…" I said under my breath. Toothless ignored me and I rolled my eyes. I plopped down into my seat and pulled out my wand. I messed with my fur boots, changing their color, until it got boring.

It was getting dark, and I noticed some particular landmarks that meant that we were close to Hogwarts. I muttered to myself as I pulled out a set of my Hogwarts uniform from my trunk. I shrugged off my black jeans and replaced them with the slacks we were supposed to wear.

I tore off my shirt and tossed it on the seat… just as the door banged open. My eyes popped out of my head, and color rushed to my cheeks.

Frosty was in the doorway.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was going to do it. Today would have been the day that I finally talked to Freckles, my longstanding crush for four years (going on five, but who's counting? Oh wait, I am). I knew where his compartment was, the trouble was sneaking away from my friends and getting there.

But I did it, and it was all for Freckles. I was going to do it, and I didn't care if the train was close to Hogwarts. I was already in my robes, and hey, that meant I could take a carriage with Freckles, right?

_Wrong._

I found the compartment and threw the door open. There was Freckles, standing in the middle of the compartment, completely rigid. And he just happened to be shirtless. My eyes widened and I took in the small boy's frame in record-setting time; he was thin without an ounce of fat on him, and his freckles stretched over his shoulders. His arms were tense and in front of his stomach, as if he was scared and was trying to defend himself. Unexpectedly, a stream of words were flowing out of my mouth.

"Uh… Um, oh, jeez… sorry, I- oh gosh… j-just sorry…" I stammered, having no control of what came out of my mouth stammered and back-tracked a little, shutting the door behind me. "FUCK!" I yelled loudly, still outside the door. My feet carried me away from the compartment at top-speed, and I had half a mind to walk in there again and plant kisses all over the boy's freckled skin…

"_No. Bad Jack. No dirty thoughts about Freckles. Ever_." I thought, scolding myself. I ran my fingers through my white hair and tugged at it, none too gently.

"Oh, gosh!" I said, still walking willy-nilly through the hallway. Well, my plan epically failed, but it wasn't a loss. On the downside, I didn't get to talk to Freckles at all! On the upside… I saw my crush shirtless. "_No! Don't think of that! Not here_!" I thought, having to scold myself again. I had to do that a lot lately.

"Hey Jack! Where are you going?" One of my friends, Xavier, asked. I completely ignored him and kept walking, unable to revert back to my normal, care-free self at this point and time. And I didn't really feel like entertaining people right now.

My feet carried me to places on the train I never knew existed, and before I knew it, I was lost. But I didn't care. I was an idiot, and I was confused. The train screeched to a stop, but I didn't. I shoved passed the general crowd that was trying to get off the train and went in the opposite direction.

Thankfully, I didn't see Freckles. I kept walking until a severe voice called my name.

"FROST!" It yelled. I looked out of a nearby window, knowing I was in some type of trouble. It was Professor North, the Santa look-alike. I plastered a smile onto my face, not wanting this person to think anything was wrong.

"Yes, Headmaster?" I replied pleasantly, jumping out of the train and walked over to him. He clucked his tongue at me.

"Already want to leave, eh?" He chuckled. "You better hurry if you want to catch the last carriage, Jack." He voice was kind at his last statement, and I shot him a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Professor." I said, jogging to the carriage that he mentioned. I clambered in, thinking that I would be completely alone. Who else would lag so much that they would need to catch the last carriage?

Apparently, one last person. And it so happened to be the one person I wanted to avoid right now…

Freckles was sitting in the corner of the carriage, writing something in a book, when he saw me. His eyes widened and then they left me and went back to his book. I sighed inwardly and sat as far away from him as possible. The carriage started to move.

I noticed the Freckles was drawing furiously in his notebook, and I couldn't stop myself from wondering what he was drawing. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

I tried my best to look unabashed and care-free. I think I epically failed. The carriage stopped and I started to clamber out of the carriage when my eyes unintentionally darted to Freckles.

"Sorry." I said quickly and then I jumped out of the carriage and sprinted into the castle.

* * *

**Some of you may be wondering who the hell 'Lauren' is (because of the title), and to that I say... uh... she's coming, she's just fashionably late. Yeah, yeah, that's it. **

**Thank you so much! Review, favorite, follow, do _something_! I appreciate anything and everything you have to say! I love you all!**


	4. Schedule Changes

**Hi everyone! Dang, you are actually reading this? Thank you! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! well, all I own is this story line and my twisted imagination, but that's basically it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Schedule Changes

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was minding my own business. So, maybe I got off the train a little bit late because I was sort of in shock. The guy that I've been liking for years now saw me shirtless, for Odin's sake! But that situation brought up loads of questions. And only one was pestering my mind: Why did he want to come in anyway?

I sighed. There was nothing I could do about it. Toothless was also having trouble with the whole me-going-away-for-a-little-while situation. I had to tell him repeatedly that I would see him in a little bit. Finally, after the fifth time on telling him, he listened and stayed with my stuff. I grabbed my notebook and charcoal pencil and strolled out of the compartment.

Thankfully, I was just in time and I climbed into the last thestral-pulled carriage. (Yes, I could see them; I saw my mother die when I was twelve.) I shimmied into the corner of the carriage, it was really comfortable, mind you. I didn't know that it would potentially be my trap.

I waited patiently for the carriage to start moving. I heard voices and hurried footsteps, and somehow my mind didn't put the pieces together. I was too captured by this picture I was trying to draw by memory: the dragon version of Toothless.

Like I said, my mind was occupied at the moment. So when Frosty jumped into the carriage, my eyes widened and found that my sketch was surprisingly interesting. My fingers ditched the dragon-Toothless drawing and morphed the drawing easily to Frosty's face.

I went into my zone. I don't know when I slip into this universe where it's only me, my notebook, my pencil, and this vision in my head. But when I do, I go berserk. My hand flies around the paper, controlling the pencil, and exacting the vision in my head and plopping it onto the paper.

The blank paper morphed in front of my eyes. Frosty was clearly on the paper; his wild white hair sticking up in every direction (that actually looked good on him), his eyes glinting madly in the moonlight that was shining down on him, his lips turned up in a care-free smile.

I was captured by this picture that I didn't notice the carriage stop its movement. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jack leap out of his seat… and then he hesitated. He looked at me, but not into my eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly. Then he slipped out of the carriage, and I heard his footsteps as he made a mad dash for the castle. I took one last look at my drawing and sighed, knowing that this was only a fluke; this was only a one-time thing that would never _ever_ happen again, nor do I want it to. (_Lies_!)

I hopped out of the carriage and strolled into the castle.

They were Sorting the last first-year as I opened the huge door and slipped inside the Great Hall. I slipped into an open spot at the Ravenclaw table. My eyes darted up, and I saw Frosty look away quickly, like he was looking at me and didn't want to get caught. I rolled my eyes and pretended to care about Professor North's speech that he was making.

Questions ran through my head and I couldn't stop them at all. I had my notebook on my lap and I was tempted to open it up and look at it. Was he looking at me? He said he was sorry… about what? Walking in on me changing? Probably. The answer was so obvious that I almost face-palmed myself. What else would he be saying sorry for?

I tried to stop thinking, I really did, but I didn't have to try for long. Pretty soon North was yelling, "CANDY CANES!" and food blossomed right in front of us. I piled some food on my plate and ate until I felt like I was going to explode. We were soon ushered to our common room, after walking up flights of dizzying stairs.

I walked into my room that I shared with a couple other people, but I barely noticed _them_ anymore. Toothless jumped from my bed and bounded toward me, leaping into my arms. I caught him deftly and started petting him.

"Hey bud," I said quietly. I put him down and he walked over to the window that was by my bed and pawed at it. I knew the gesture, dragon or not; Toothless wanted to fly.

"Later, bud. Now's not a good time…" I said in a low voice. Toothless growled at me, but his eyes were understanding. I bent down, seemingly to give him a rub behind his ears, but I spoke to him as quietly as I could. "Later on tonight for sure."

I'll admit it: I wanted to be up in the air as much as he did.

I ambled around the common room until something on the memo board caught my eye. It read:

"**Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Attention:** **Schedule Changes! Gryfinndors and Ravenclaws will now have classes together. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are having classes together as well. Study hard!**"

A couple people were mumbling about the situation…

"Finally, someone's got in their right mind,"

"Being with a different house sounds like a lot of fun…"

"We've had this coming for ages…."

I just stood there and stared. I'll be having classes with Frosty. I'll have to wake up every morning and see his face in class. It's what I wanted all along, right?

The common room was too cramped; I was getting claustrophobic. I needed to get out of here. I needed to be on Toothless. It was dark enough outside, enough for the both of us to not be noticed.

I ran to my room and Toothless was already by the window, looking longingly at the night sky. I smiled.

"Toothless…" I sang and he looked at me, large acid-green eyes dancing. I made sure no one was around. I changed out of these stuffy robes and threw on a green shirt, grayish pants, a fur vest, and my trusty pair of fur boots. I threw open the window and I climbed outside, sitting precariously on the windowsill. Toothless was right next to me.

I did the spell that changed Toothless back into his dragon form. I hopped onto his back and he leaped off the sill with much more grace than you ever thought possible. We were falling for a moment, but then I slipped my foot into position and flicked my ankle, opening the artificial tail I made Toothless.

We soared through the air, loving the (restricted) freedom of it. We couldn't go too high, because of the protective spells around the school, and we couldn't go too low, because of the risk of being caught. I loved it all the same, and so did Toothless. The wind fingering through my hair, cooling down my overheated face and massaging all the tension out of my muscles (_psssh_, what muscles?).

**Jack's P.O.V **

The first thing I did when I got into the Gryfinndor common room was check the memo board. I heard the rumors; I had to find out if they were true.

"**Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Attention:** **Schedule Changes! Gryfinndors and Ravenclaws will now have classes together. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are having classes together as well. Study hard!**"

I saw the memo and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"YES!" I yelled, punching the air victoriously. I did a little victory dance. I was going to be in class with Freckles. _My_ Freckles.

"Whatcha doing Jack?" My friend, Xavier, called. He always seemed to be around at the worst times.

"Nothing. I'm just happy because I don't have to put up with those nasty Syltherins anymore." I replied, not telling the truth at all. I then ambled up to my room with a new spring in my step. I sat down on the windowsill next to my bed and looked out the window with a huge smile on my face.

"_I am going to have classes with Freckles_," I thought to myself, making my smile widen. I took a deep breath and tried to control myself. "_I need to relax. I need to be calm tomorrow. I can't be unreasonably close to him, or hug him, or kiss him…_"

"Dammit…" I hissed, catching myself thinking those thoughts again. I pulled my knees close to my chest and banged my head on them, trying to derail my train of thought. My forehead was getting sore, so I stopped and looked at the moon instead.

Perfect timing too, because a dark figure flashed in front of the moon. My eyes widened. What was that?

In an instant, my window was open and I was outside, standing on the windowsill. I was trying to get a better look at that figure… It went by again, and I realized it looked like… a dragon? No, it couldn't be!

It was, and someone was riding it. There were great bursts of laughter coming from the person on top of the dragon. I was instantly jealous.

"Woo!" The person yelled. "Go Toothless! Oh, bud, this is amazing! Yeah!" I heard faintly. I wanted to know who this person was, and how they managed to smuggle a dragon into a school of witchcraft and wizardry without getting caught.

The figure was out of sight and there were no more joyous yells, so I climbed carefully back into my room. I peeled off my robes (it was a wonder that I kept them on for this long!) and changed into some comfortable pajamas. I fell into my bed and slept.

I dreamed about flying, and sitting on top of a dragon.

And I dreamed about Freckles. But that's nothing new, it was an every-night thing. Nothing serious.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. *Hides under bed***

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, AKA changeofheart505, o0 Sara NekoChan 0o, and PandaLvr99! You guys are amazing!**

**Feedback makes my world all sparkly (and I start getting all antsy and jumpy and excited :) so please leave your opinion.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Partners

**WAZZUP ma peeps?! HAHA, oh gosh... okay wow, still reading, huh? Well, thanks so much! I hope you love the heck out of this!**

**Warning: Lauren finally comes into play, along with some HiJack-y feels thrown in... well a little :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOGWARTS, HTTYD OR ROTG... (but I do own Lauren... :)**

* * *

Chapter Four: Partners

Hiccup woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. Last's night flight was killer. He sat up groggily and got dressed in his school uniform. He hated the uniform; it was so stuffy and it made him feel like he was going to suffocate.

He checked the time. It was only 7:50. Just in time for breakfast. He scooped up Toothless and walked down to the Great Hall. He sat down and grabbed an apple. Today wasn't really a food day, and besides, he wasn't that hungry anyways.

He got something for Toothless, though. There was a little plate of smoked fish near the end of the table; the house elves always knew the preferences of the residents of Hogwarts. Hiccup grabbed it and put it on the floor next to him. Toothless jumped the plate as if he never ate before.

"Um… are you Hiccup?" Someone asked. He lifted his head and there was a girl standing in front of him. She had hazel eyes that changed to green depending on the lighting, and really light brown hair (that was basically a dirty blonde) that fell to brush the small of her back. There were a couple braids through her hair here and there that actually looked nice. She was carrying a stack of paper and was wearing yellow and black scarf. Hiccup smiled.

"Yup, that's me. Need something?" Hiccup replied, using the nicest tone of voice he had. That made the girl smile.

"I have your schedule." She said curtly. "Here ya go." The girl said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to him. Hiccup took the paper gingerly.

"Hey, thanks." Hiccup said, smiling again. "Um… what's your name?"

"I'm Lauren." She said, blushing slightly. "You um… have a weird accent. Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking, of course." She sat down next to him, but not too close, so that they weren't touching.

"I'm from Berk, but I live in the States with my dad now." Hiccup said. Why was this girl so easy to talk to?

"That's so cool. I've heard about the States. They seem really fun. I live in England with my parents and little brothers." Lauren said. Hiccup smiled at her again.

"How many siblings do you have?" Hiccup asked curtly.

"Don't freak out or anything." Lauren said, giving him a weary glance. "I got five brothers and a sister." Hiccup's eyes widened, and Lauren suppressed a laugh. "Why do people do that? I tell them about my family and they look at me like I'm sort of a freak!" Lauren said good-naturedly. She was starting to open up, Hiccup suspected, as she became more eccentric and even easier to talk to.

"You're not a freak! It's just that… _wow_, your parents must have been busy." Hiccup said astonished. Lauren pretend to be sick. "I'm an only child, myself." Hiccup confessed.

"_Lucky_! I swear, Hiccup. Never have kids, they'll ruin you forever." Lauren said, acting like a weary mother. Hiccup didn't really think it was all an act, either. "Four of my brothers are six years old and younger. I have an older brother and sister. I'm the only witch in the family."

"That's cool. So you can always threaten 'em with magic if you have to." Hiccup said, also opening up. Where has this girl been? Is it always this easy to talk to people? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Frosty waltz into the Great Hall with a new bounce in his step. Hiccup ignored him completely, not wanting to ruin the conversation he was having with this girl.

"Yeah, it's a blast. They get really hyper off Honeyduke's sweets though, so I have to be careful of what I send Mum." Lauren said. She looked around and stood up suddenly. "I have to go deliver more schedules Hiccup. I'll see you around!" She said chirpily as she lightly touched his shoulder.

"Bye Lauren!" Hiccup said, a little too loudly, as she flounced away. She looked back at him, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, as she gave Hiccup a little wave. _If only she knew I liked a guy_, Hiccup thought.

He looked at Toothless, who was looking up at him curiously.

"C'mon bud, let's get going." He said, walking out of the Great Hall, Toothless on his tail. He tried to ignore the fact that a pair of eyes were watching him, a certain pair of blue eyes mind you, and acted totally oblivious.

He and Toothless reached Ravenclaw Tower and went into Hiccup's room. Hiccup grabbed his American backpack (a black Jansport) and placed all the stuff he needed into it. He was ready to head off to his first class: Transfiguration.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V **

I walked into the Great Hall by myself, seriously happy that I would be spending my whole day in a classroom with Freckles, you know, if we had the same classes. I quickly scanned the Hall for people I knew. My eyes landed on Freckles, who had a cat eating on the floor next to him and a girl talking to him. The two acted like they knew each other for years.

I tried to drown out their conversation, I really did. But when I found no one to sit with, I ate by myself. My eyes always wandered over to my Freckles, talking to this pretty chick. Was I jealous? Maybe so. It didn't matter. The girl was too absorbed in the conversation to pay my dirty looks in her direction any mind.

I looked at my food miserably. Maybe I had no chance with Freckles. Maybe he just didn't swing that way. The girl was pretty enough. Speaking of her…

"Are you Jack Frost?" A feminine voice asked me. I looked up, and the girl was standing at my side. She was a Hufflepuff, evident by the scarf she was wearing, holding a stack of papers, with hazel eyes and waist-long light brown hair (that looked a little blonde to me) that had braids in it. She was likable enough, and I couldn't blame a sweet-looking girl like her for talking to Freckles, so I gave her a smile.

"The one and only." I said, maybe a bit too cockily. "How may I help you?" She giggled.

"I have your schedule." She said, holding out a piece of paper to me. I took it graciously.

"Thanks. Say, what's your name?" I asked casually.

"Lauren." She replied sweetly. I had to smile. This chick was likable all around, wasn't she? She was also thin, but not _too_ thin.

"Nice to meet you, Lauren." I said pleasantly, holding out my hand to her. She shifted the papers in her grip and shook my hand.

"_Brr_… your hands are cold." She said, pretending that her teeth were chattering. I laughed at her.

"Yeah, well…" I said, not really helping the situation. "So who was that guy you were talking to?" Lauren's eyes narrowed, as if she saw something suspicious in my question.

"Why don't you ask him and find out? He just left." She pointed out. I wrinkled my nose at the idea. Me? Talk to my longstanding crush? My will power isn't that strong; I'll probably end up jumping the guy and planting kisses all over his face.

Oh God, I hope my thoughts didn't play out all over my face!

"Ah, I'm lazy." I whined. "I'll do it later."

"If you really want to know, just ask him. He's really fun to talk to." She said, giggling slightly. I pouted at her. "I'm not going to tell you his name, Jack." She said sternly, her eyes narrowing.

"You're so mean to me!" I whined, and made her laugh even more. She settled down into the seat next to me.

"So what? Do you like him or something?" Lauren said, in a hushed voice. There was something in her voice that reminded me of a friend that was asking for all the juicy details of a date. I sputtered.

"Pssh! What? Ha, pfft. No." I said, not too convincing. Lauren burst out laughing. "I _don't_ like him, Lauren."

"Of course you don't." She sang quietly, as she nudged my shoulder. "I won't tell a soul." She breathed, smiling.

"You better take this to the grave. If you tell anyone, especially _him_, I'll-" I said, narrowing my eyes at her this time.

"Why would I do something like that? I'm not cupid or something!" Lauren said, laughing. "Well, I've got more schedules to deliver. I'll see you later, Jack?"

"Yeah, well now I have to see you. Gotta make sure you don't tell my secret." I said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah." Lauren said, touching my shoulder as she flounced away.

There was something about her that made it so easy to talk. Things just flew out of your mouth and you don't even know why. She would be the perfect private investigator, always getting the dirt out of you one way or another.

I liked her. Lauren was friendly, and nice, and she was going to keep my secret. But now I had to talk to her; she was the only one that knew. I shook my head, looking scornfully at the remaining food on my plate. I was in no mood to eat it.

I earned myself a new friend, and it was one I didn't want. I was bound to her, because if I pissed her off, even a little bit, my secret would be out and I would be dubbed as the "Fag of The Century."

I shook my head again, then left the Great Hall. "_Perfect_," my brain said, "_Just someone else to please_." I went to Gryffindor Tower, and grabbed my stuff. I pushed everything I needed into my rucksack and went to my first class.

Transfiguration.

* * *

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I walked into the classroom confidently. I knew I was good in this subject, and the teacher was a favorite of mine. I gave her a smile.

"Hello, Professor Tooth," I said, a little bit too happy considering the time. The professor looked at me, her magenta/pink eyes glinting like mad. She was an Animagus, and she was currently floating about two feet off the ground. She was a Fairy, colors of green, blue, and yellow streaked over her feathery body.

"Hiccup!" She said happily. "How did I know you would be first into class? How was your summer?"

"Good." I said, then amended myself. "Great, really. I'm just glad to be back here, you know? This place has always felt like home."

"I'm glad to hear it. What about those drawings? Getting anywhere?" Professor Tooth chirped.

Two years ago, she caught me drawing all over the desks and scraps of parchment, and I always used an erasing charm to get rid of them. She was the one that encouraged me to get a journal or notebook to draw in. Since then, I've been drawing all the time. I've actually gotten pretty good.

"Getting somewhere, maybe." I said, pulling out the leather-bound notebook and tossing it on her desk. She picked it up and flipped through the pages, her mouth dropping at every page.

"Hiccup! This is amazing!" Tooth said, flitting in happy circles around me. Then she flipped the page again. And she froze. Her feet touched the ground. "Who's this?" She asked. She pointed at a picture and turned the book towards me.

Her finger was pointing at my picture of Frosty on the carriage. I forgot that was in there. I snatched the notebook back, quickly shutting it in lightning speed.

"That's no one, someone back home, that's all." I said just as students started to file into the classroom. I stuffed the notebook back into my backpack, and I knew I was going to take it out sooner or later. I had to erase that picture… how could I forget?

I found a desk in the corner of the classroom and sat in the chair closest to the wall, letting my left shoulder lean onto the wall. Everyone started to sit down, no one sat by me. I was glad for it. I took out the notebook and started erasing the picture using an invisibility charm; I wasn't really going to erase it. I was going to duplicate it on a different piece of paper in my free time.

"Okay, class!" Professor Tooth chirped happily as the last person strode into the classroom. It was Frosty… I looked away quickly and put the book back into my backpack. "This year, we're going to work with partners."

Groan. I somehow knew where this was going. Fate must have hated me.

"Now, now, class, don't be like that. You'll be working with your partner all year, so deal with it." Tooth said, reprimanding all the people that thought like me. I buried my head into my arms, knowing that the world hated me. I tuned out the list of partners.

"Okay find your partners, everyone!" Tooth said chirpily. I turned red, not knowing who I was paired up with. I walked over to Tooth's desk.

"Professor Tooth, um… who's my partner?" I asked in a shy voice.

"PROFESSOR TOOTH!" Someone yelled as they stormed up to the desk. "I have absolutely no idea who my partner is!" It was Frosty, his face screwed up in confusion and frustration. Tooth just smiled.

"Jack, meet Hiccup. Hiccup, Jack. You two are partners." Tooth said happily. I groaned inwardly. Yup, the universe hated me.

"Hiccup? What kind of name is that? Do your parents hate you or something?" Jack said, laughing. I was already turning away and heading back to my desk, rolling my eyes. A hand caught my shoulder. The touch left my stomach doing cartwheels.

"Hey dude, I was only kidding." Jack said, still a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, sure you were. " I said, my voice leaking with sarcasm. "Well, what kind of name is Jack? It's so generic, you might as well be Jack Frost of something."

"I am Jack Frost." He said, reaching my desk as I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm serious. That's my name."

"Well, Hiccup is _my_ name, so… deal with it." I spat, plopping down into my seat. Why did I like this guy? I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

"Geez, didn't think you would be so touchy about it." Jack said, pouting as he sat down in the seat next to me. He was a little too close, our shoulders were touching. I tried to figure out if I liked the feeling or not. Jack had no problem whatsoever with the contact.

"Now, class! As you know, this year you will be taking your N.E.W.T's …" Tooth said, which earned another groan from the class. "Quit your whining! Groan again and you'll all be working on a fifty-inch essay about how candy can erode tooth enamel!"

Oh, did I mention that Professor Tooth has a thing for teeth? Well, she does. The class was quiet. Deathly silent. Jack wiggled in his seat, moving me along with him.

"Anyways, you'll be practicing with your partner that spell of the day, until you master it. Then, the next day, both of you will be tested on it. Your N.E.W.T will be on every spell you should have learned for the year. Easy enough, am I right?" Tooth explained.

"This should be easy," I mumbled. Jack shot me a glance.

"What are you, some kind of genius or something?" Jack grumbled back good-naturedly, the little fallout of three seconds earlier _clearly_ out of his mind. I scoffed at him.

"No, I just happen to be Albert Einstein reincarnated." I said, rolling my eyes. Jack laughed. "I didn't think you would know who that was." I deadpanned.

"You know what, Hic? I like you." Jack said, making himself blush a bit. It made me freeze. Did that really just come out of his mouth? I avoided making eye contact as I stared down at the very interesting table top.

"No, you don't. You don't know me, not at all. You can't like me." I said quietly, but he had better hearing that I expected.

"I know you enough." Jack said leaning closer towards me, and I knew he was smirking even if I didn't see it. That damn, hot, _sexy_ little smirk... I shook my head softly.

"Today, we will be reviewing some spells you should have learned last year. We'll be doing this for the rest of the week." Tooth's voice came, and I was glad for the distraction.

"Whatever," I said in response to Jack and he laughed. Tooth magicked some papers to fly around the class, passing themselves out. Jack and I deftly caught our copies.

"A worksheet?" Jack said questioningly. "She has _got_ to be kidding me."

"NO CHEATING!" Tooth called. I was already putting my name at the top of the paper. Jack was following suit. I was filling out the worksheet and Jack was doing the same, eyes fixed on his own paper as he got a conversation going.

"So what do you like to do, Hic?" He said

"Don't call me 'Hic'." I said. "It sounds dumb."

"Okay, fine. What do you do for fun, _Hiccup_?" Jack said, stressing my full name. I smiled, liking how my name sounded when he said it.

"I usually go flying on-…" I said, not checking the words that came out of my mouth. I sighed. Why was I about to say that? I felt like I was talking to Lauren all over again.

"You fly? Aw, man, what broom do you ride? And how come you don't play Quidditch?" Jack said, still filling out his paper but there was genuine excitement in his voice.

"Um… I'm not really one for the um, spotlight, so to speak. I don't do sports." I said, acting like it was the most obvious answer in the universe.

"But you said you fly!" Jack whined.

"I do fly! As in, airplanes." I said, making up a lie easily. Jack shot me a quizzical look. "Muggle air travel, smart one." I deadpanned. "Geez, for a guy that knows who Albert Einstein is, you're pretty dumb."

"Hey!" Jack said, a little too loudly. "I'm not dumb! Not everyone knows what an airplane is, Hiccup!"

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. This class was taking forever! "What do you do for fun, Jack?" My attempt to pass the time was as lame as his.

"Quidditch, mostly. But when I was at home, I used to play with my little sister." Jack said, and I noticed a small smile grace his lips. "Gosh, I miss her so _much_ sometimes…"

"You know, it's only the second day being here," I said. This was a different side of Frosty that I never saw… ever. His eyes looked like they had excess water in them. This side of Frosty… well, he wasn't so frosty anymore. _Aww, so he did have a heart._

"No, Hiccup. She… she died. She was only four." Jack said, his voice as quiet as it could be. He refused to let the tears fall out of his eyes. I stopped all my work as my heart broke silently for him. I dropped my pencil and my hand flew to his shoulder. Why was I so damn impulsive?

"I'm… so sorry, Jack. I know how you feel. My mother died when I was twelve." I said, having no idea what possessed me to do so. Jack started to lift his head and I quickly removed my hand from his shoulder and turned my attention onto my work.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

What freaking entity possessed me to start talking about my sister? I was dealing with her death just fine until freaking _now_!

But… but Hiccup knew how I felt. His… his mom died only three years ago. And he was touching my shoulder. I felt my body heat sky-rocket and my heart beat quicken. I fought the urge to pull him into a hug and rake my fingers through his auburn hair…

I lifted my head to stare into those green eyes that I could be lost in forever, when his hand dropped from my shoulder and he became invested into his worksheet that he already finished.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," I said, looking at his profile.

"You don't need to be so damn sorry all the time," Hiccup said, a little smile playing on his lips. Somehow, that sentence said a lot more. Was he saying that I didn't have to be sorry for walking in on him yesterday?

"Wait, what does that-?" I started to ask when the bell rang.

"OKAY EVERYONE! PUSH IN YOUR CHAIRS AND GET TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!" Tooth was yelling as she summoned all our worksheets. I pushed my things into my rucksack, and opened my mouth to talk to Hiccup, when I noticed he was already at the door, walking away without me. I dashed after him.

"Hey, Hiccup!" I yelled as I swerved through the crowd. Hiccup turned his head and waited for me to catch up. After I did, we fell into step and continued down the hallway.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked nonchalantly. Hiccup clicked his tongue.

"Don't you have other people to hang out with?" He said, his voice had a hint of self-loathing.

"Just answer the question, Hic!" I said, laughing.

"I said not to call me that!" Hiccup said, getting mad.

"Oh, come on! I always give my friends nicknames!" I argued, poking his shoulder with my free arm. He swatted my hand away, not even looking in my direction.

"I'm not your friend! We didn't even know each other existed until today!" Hiccup said, not knowing how untrue that statement was.

"Technically, we've known of each other for four years, we just haven't talked until now." I pointed out. Hiccup rolled his eyes again. "You still haven't answered my question!" I yelled, like that was the most important thing at this point.

"I don't see why this is so important to you!" Hiccup said, acting annoyed as he pulled out his schedule from his unusual American backpack. "Um… Herbology. Happy now, Frosty?" I snatched the paper out of his hand and looked at it.

_Transfiguration- Professor Tooth_

_Herbology- Professor Longbottom_

_Charms- Professor ManSnoozie_

_Break_

_Lunch_

_Potions- Professor Pitch_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts- Professor Bunnymund_

"Oh, cool. We have, like, the exact same schedule. I might as well walk you to class." I said innocently, handing back his schedule as his words soaked in. "Wait, you can give me a nickname, but I can't give you one? That's just plain hypocrisy, Hic!"

"Oh, gods. You know what, fine. Give me a nickname, anything but 'Hic'." Hiccup said, defeated. I pretended to be lost in thought on choosing another nickname for him. I couldn't think of anything else, don't judge me.

"How about 'Freckles'?" I said, with a smirk on my face.

"So original, Frosty. I thought you had some class." Hiccup said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"It has been decided then. We both have nicknames for each other, so we are automatically friends now!" I said, throwing my hands in the air in triumph. He had no idea that I wanted to be so much more than that… _Not here. Oh gosh, not when I'm with him! Stop thinking Jack!_

"I don't know why you would want to be my friend, but okay." Hiccup said, and I had a feeling he wasn't being sarcastic. I slapped the back of his head. His hand flew to the abused spot and rubbed it. "OW! Why would you-?" He said, turning to look at me.

Our eyes met for the first time. And it was like the world ended. Everything was in slow-motion, and we stopped walking right in the middle of the hallway. Hiccup's hand fell away from his head and fell idly at his side. His beautiful bright green eyes were amazing, how they just light up when he thinks and how they scrunch up when he smiles… We were automatically closer to each other, so close that I felt his breath mingle with mine.

_I hope this never ends…_

But of course, like everything else, it ended.

* * *

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Man, his eyes were amazing. I'm telling you, I could be lost in them for all eternity and not even know it. Was it me, or were we getting closer together? Oh gods…

"HEY HICCUP!" A voice called, and snapped us both out of our little gaze. I looked around and saw Lauren rushing towards me. I didn't know if I was mad at her or relieved to see her. All I knew was that she had some _really_ good timing.

"Hey, Lauren…" I said shakily, rubbing my neck and plastering a smile onto my face. "What's up?"

Before I could even get the question out, she was in my arms, hugging me tightly. I didn't know what was going on so I hugged back and tried to not look at Jack. Then Lauren started whispering in my ear furiously.

"Look. I need help with Charms and I know you're the top of our class. Can you help me?" She said, it was barely above a whisper and when she spoke her lips brushed my ear.

"Yeah totally." I breathed.

"Okay, meet me at the library after school." She breathed back before she let go of me and her voice went to normal level. "Man, you're a good hugger, Hiccup! Well, gotta get to class! See ya around!" She called as she touched my shoulder and flounced off.

"See ya!" I called at her, waving. Jack laughed.

"Well, _someone's_ got himself a little girlfriend." Jack said.

I rolled my eyes at him and started walking. He didn't know how untrue that statement was. I had to bite down hard on my lip to keep from saying, "_please, the only person I want is you_." That would be a stupid move. I mean, he just started talking to me today! And he said he wanted to be my friend. He was walking me over to our class, for goodness sake! He could have ditched me for his other friends but he stayed with _me_.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said. I was still kind of confused in that department too. Did Lauren like me? No one has ever just given me a hug before, or blush when I'm talking to them, or even touch my shoulder when they're leaving like they really honestly wanted to stay…

"She's pretty cute." Jack said matter-of-factually. "What's her name? Lauren?" He said, looking at me quizzically.

"Yeah. She's pretty sweet." I said, leaving out what I said in my head: "_Sweet enough to make you gag_."

"So, are you gonna ask her out?" Jack said, looking down at his feet. Did I detect sadness in his voice? Or was it just my imagination? I couldn't tell him that I didn't like girls, so I played along.

"Ah, maybe. I think I'll get to know her better before I make a move." I said, cheerfully, trying to make Frosty smile. "I know she can't resist all this raw Viking-ness."

Jack laughed, and he laughed _hard_. He laughed harder than he did when he first heard my name! I laughed along with him. Somehow, I knew that one little line convinced him that I wasn't going to ask Lauren out. We were outside now, heading over to the greenhouses. Professor Longbottom was sure to be there already.

"V-Viking-ness?" Jack managed to say, as he wiped tears off of his face. "Where did that come from?"

"It's a… it's a long story. I'd rather save it for another day, really." I said shrugging. Jack just laughed and shook his head.

"I like you, Freckles. You sure are something else." He said, and there was a hint of fondness in his voice. I blushed slightly and tried to hide it by paying _real_ close attention to my footing.

We reached the greenhouses and walked inside. As I predicted Professor Longbottom was already there, walking around and making sure the plants were okay for today's lesson.

"Morning, Professor." I said pleasantly. I liked Professor Longbottom; not only was he an awesome Herbology teacher, he was actually pretty decent with his wand too. He won against Professor North in a duel last year, and that's pretty impressive.

"Hiccup!" He said, holding out his dirt-covered hand to me. I took it without hesitation. "Nice to see you again! How was your summer?"

"Good. Did a little of this, little of that. Same old, same old. How about you?" I said. Was it sad to say that before Jack and Lauren, the professors were my only friends?

"Very good, thank you." Longbottom said, chuckling slightly. The earlier students watched our conversation with their mouths hanging open, even Jack was stunned. I gave another smile to the professor and walked off, Jack trailing behind me.

"Is that how you get good grades? Sweet talk the teachers?" Jack said, voice filled with awe. I had to laugh at him.

"No, I do my work. I just happen to be on good terms with the teachers, and sure, I guess that helps…" I said, not helping my situation at all.

"You are such a teacher's pet." Jack said, pushing my shoulder and laughing at me. I had to bit my lip, again, to stop myself from saying a dirty remark. What was wrong with me today? I had to laugh with Jack, to ease the tension.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack said, turning his head and looking at me. Our faces were a little too close together. I resisted the urge to close the gap.

"Oh, what? Yeah, I'm fine, just… just spacey, that's all." I said, brushing it off. Jack hesitated to move, but he did eventually, and shrugged at me.

"Whatever." He said.

* * *

**That's right y'all! So, that's a wrap! Tell me how you like this! It makes me write a little faster, just so you know... :) Okay my HiJackers, I love you, stay safe, hugs not drugs, and DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!**

**Haha, bye. Love you all, and please review!**


	6. The Library

**oh hey! Sorry I didn't see you there! Have you come for story time? Well, awesome. I'll start right away.**

**Warning: kniving Lauren and HiJack moments, but I guess that's expected... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda... **

* * *

Chapter Five: The Library

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

The rest of the day passed with ease. After Herbology, Jack and I had Charms, then a break, lunch, Potions and then Defense Against the Dark Arts together. We had a blast, and we actually were becoming really good friends. The sixth class had just ended and Jack and I were walking the corridors together.

"Oh my gosh, that look on Tyler's face when you shot that hex at him!" Jack said jumping around and laughing.

We were dueling today, just a fun way to kick off the new school year. I shot a hex at my dueling partner, Jack _obviously_, when he dodged it and almost hit Tyler, a pudgy little Gryffindor, in the face. He had screamed, and Jack and I fell on the floor laughing. I had to laugh.

"His face? You should have seen yours when I got you with that Tap-Dancing Spell! Aw, it was priceless!" I said, laughing just as loud as Jack was. We nearly fell on the floor again.

I was thinking about how nice it was to be able to have this easy-going, carefree relationship with Jack. Even though I would probably be stuck in the friend zone, it was nice to know him a little more, you know?

I remembered about the date I set up with Lauren.

"Jack. I gotta go. See you at dinner?" I said suddenly. He stopped laughing and gave me a smile.

"It's a date. I gotta go too. See ya." Jack said, punching my arm lightly as he ran off, leaving me there to stare at him.

Did he just say, "_it's a date_"? I shook my head, dismissing the phrase as Jack just being Jack and race to the library. Lauren was already there, waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late." I said, out of breath. Lauren just beamed at me, like she was the luckiest girl in the world because I was hanging out with her.

"No problem. So how was your day, Hiccup?" She asked cheerfully.

"Pretty good, for the first day back, you know?" I said. She nodded enthusiastically. "How about you?"

"Today was really good, thanks for asking." She said, smiling a little.

"So, you needed help with Charms?" I asked as I was starting to pull out my Charms book from my backpack. In an instant, her hand was on top of mine, pushing my book back into my bag.

"No. I'm the top of my class. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you, you know?" Lauren said, her hand leaving mine as her face bloomed with color.

"Oh… okay then. So what do you want to talk about?" I said, suddenly uneasy.

We talked for a while. I told her how my mother had passed, she told me how her little brother was in the Muggle hospital for over a month. We talked about all sorts of things, like our hobbies and what we were good at.

I couldn't help but smile during the whole thing. Where was this girl all these years? It was so easy to talk to her, to trust her, to like her. She was the person that didn't care, that said, "_Yeah, you got a problem with my friend? Deal with it_!" I knew I could tell her everything, I almost told her about Toothless, but that one had to be kept a secret. It was a good thing she didn't ask about pets.

"So… do you like anyone?" She said, batting her eyelashes at me. I froze.

"Um… no. Not really." I said, looking anywhere but at her. My body language ratted me out, I knew it.

"C'mon Hiccup! I know there's someone out there that catches your fancy!" She said, leaning closer to me. I couldn't deny this girl anything, not even my deepest secret.

"Fine, maybe I do like someone…" I said finally, my voice cracking.

"Ooh! I knew it! Tell me everything!" She squealed excitedly. I started to calm down a little; her response told me she obviously didn't expect me to like her.

"I… I don't want anyone to overhear…" I said, looking at her. She was digging through her backpack and pulled out a piece of parchment and I pulled out a pencil. I carefully tugged the parchment towards me and hunched over it, making sure no one saw what I was writing.

In the middle of the parchment, I wrote "**Jack Frost**" in tiny letters. I folded the paper hurriedly and pushed it toward Lauren, who opened it. She looked at the words and her mouth fell open, putting the pieces together. She shut the paper quickly and clutched it to her chest.

"Oh my God…" She muttered. "You… _you_… oh my _God_." She kept saying that, not able to form a complete sentence. I snatched the paper back from her and ripped it up into tiny pieces. I dropped the pieces and my pencil into my bag and made to leave.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. '_EW, you're gay. Get away from me_!'" I said imitating a girly voice. "I won't bother you again, I promise." I said, shooting her a glance before I turned around. She was still sitting there, in shock probably. I trudged about two steps when something grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Again, Lauren was hugging me.

"Why would I say something like that? I have no problem whatsoever with you liking a guy!" She said in my ear. Her words shocked me and I circled my arms around her small waist.

"Really?" I said, choking. She was the first person I told, the _only_ person I'll ever tell, and she wasn't disgusted. It almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Yes really! Hiccup, I don't care, okay?" Lauren said, letting go of my neck and cupping my face in her hands. My hands were still wrapped around her waist. "To me, none of that matters. None. I love you for you, and nothing could change that!" She said softly. Then she did the most shocking thing in the world.

She kissed me on the cheek. She made me change color in record time, and all I did was stare at her. Some people sighed at us dreamily. The librarian even sighed, "Oh, young love," as she walked off.

I quickly let go of her and she let go of me just as quickly.

"Sorry about that. Now rumors will be flying everywhere." Lauren said.

"It's alright. No one knows who I am anyway, you'll be fine." I said, picking up my backpack. I checked the time, and it was six o'clock; time for dinner. "Hey, I'm gonna go down to dinner."

"Okay you do that," Lauren said. "I'll stay up here for a while and scope out the really tiny fiction section." She looked at me with a smile and I waved good-bye.

I headed down to the Great Hall, backpack still in tow. I said I would meet Jack for dinner. I don't break my word.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

People were whispering in the halls while I walked to dinner. I couldn't make sense of it all.

"_Hiccup and Lauren are a thing_…"

"_They were making out in the library. I saw them, I swear_!"

"_Poor Lauren. What does she see in that talking fishbone_?"

I tried to ignore it all. Hiccup was my friend. Did I want him to be just my  
friend? No, but I respect his boundaries. If he wanted to go out with Lauren, than good for him.

Bad for Lauren. I told her my deepest secret, well, more like she wedeled it out of me, and she goes and hooks up with him. She will pay… if the rumors are true.

"Jack!" A voice called out to me. I whipped around and saw Hiccup racing toward me, his backpack still slung on his shoulder.

"Hiccup. Hey what's up?" I said, trying to make my voice a little cheery. The rumors were circulating in my head, which made it virtually impossible, but I think I did a pretty good job of it.

"Nothing. We said we would go to dinner, remember?" Hiccup said, a smile gracing those lips of his.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Weird, for some reason I thought you would be… busy." I said. I couldn't look at him anymore; the thought of him and Lauren together made me sick. I stared at the marble floor instead.

"Busy? Why would I be busy?" Hiccup said, totally oblivious to my change of mood. Or so I thought. "Hey, you alright? We don't have to go to dinner if you don't want to." There was something in his voice that basically said, "_Let's get out of here_," but that might have been my imagination.

"Um… I'm not feeling so good. I should probably go and lie down." I said, holding my stomach for emphasis.

"Oh. Okay. I'll walk to your common room then," Hiccup said. Was it his innocence or his ignorance that made me want answers? He had no way of knowing that I was so close to jumping and kissing him twenty-four/seven. He had no idea what those rumors did to my head. But suddenly, just being friends wasn't enough. Rumors wasn't enough anymore.

I. Needed. Answers.

"Okay then." I said, turning around and heading for Gryffindor Tower. Hiccup followed faithfully beside me.

We were silent, but it wasn't awkward; it was comfortable. I felt like in the midst of all this chaos, I could finally breathe. No one was around, so I grabbed Hiccup's hand and held on. Surprisingly, he didn't object; Hiccup just kept walking contently as if nothing was happening.

Soon, too soon for that matter, we were on the seventh floor.

"Well, this is where I leave, I guess." Hiccup said, but he made no attempt to let go of my hand. I looked at him, eyebrows raised. I needed answers. He wasn't going to get off so easily. I started pulling him off down the corridor, where five years of wandering these halls taught me that no one ever bothered that area. "Hey, wait. What are you-?" Hiccup said, a little shocked.

I rounded the corner and pressed Hiccup against the wall, his back resting against the cool marble. I let go of his hand and put my right hand on the marble wall next to his face.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Hiccup whispered. His eyes were wide, as if he was scared… of something.

"I need answers. You heard the rumors, right?" I said, just now realizing how close our faces were. He shook his head uncertainly. "About you and Lauren."

"Oh. _That_. Jack, I can explain…" Hiccup said, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Is it true or not?" I spat, venom in my voice that I didn't permit. Hiccup didn't seem fazed by it.

"I don't know why this is so important to you," Hiccup said with just as much venom.

"Just tell me." I growled through gritted teeth. Why did this bother me so much? He is my friend, my only true friend. And I'm treating him like shit.

"We're friends, Jack." Hiccup said, repeating what I just thought. "Lauren and I are just friends. I-…" Hiccup hesitated. "I like someone else." He finished quietly. He looked at the floor.

Our noses were touching, we were that close. I could do it; I could plant one on him and run for the hills right now. I wanted to, but I didn't. Instead I moved away as fast as I could. I found myself standing next to him, my back hitting the cool marble harshly. I felt myself slide down, my butt finally hitting the floor. My hands went up to my hair and tugged. I gritted my teeth.

"God, I'm such a fuckin' idiot!" I heard myself saying under my breath. "I'm so dumb and I should have freaking left things alone! I'm such an idiot…"

I didn't notice that the warmth I felt on my right side was Hiccup sitting next to me. I thought he would run away. He was sitting next to me, ours sides pressed together comfortably. A hand removed my tugging fingers from my hair.

"You're right, you are a fuckin' idiot." Hiccup said, almost laughing at me. "But you're my idiot." His voice was barely louder than a whisper.

In a second, he was standing in front of me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. Hiccup dragged me to my common room entrance.

"You said you didn't feel good." Hiccup said, explaining his actions. "Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. Okay?" He asked, letting go of my hand. I couldn't take his cuteness any longer. Playing the part of my freaking mom was the last straw on my "no touch" policy. I pulled Hiccup into a hug, my arms circling around his shoulders with ease.

"Okay," I breathed into his ear. I felt his arms wrap around my torso, and I smiled into that auburn hair. My hormones got the best of me and I had to let go of Freckles, before I started running my hands through his hair and kissing his neck.

"Bye," He said breathlessly as he made to go, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Bye, Freckles." I said with a smile. Before I could jump him, I flung myself inside the common room entrance.

* * *

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I don't know what the hell just happened. Everything was so unexpected, and oh my gosh. What just happened?

I was freaking out. I needed to get out of here. I needed to be flying on Toothless. Everything was suddenly too much. I told Jack that he was my idiot. I was so dumb. Why was I so impulsive?

I was running now, and I threw myself into the common room. I flew up the stairs to my room. Toothless was there, looking at me with wide eyes. My robes where suddenly too stuffy for me. I ripped them off, and replaced them with my own outfit; green long sleeve t-shirt, slate grey pants, my fuzzy fur vest, and comfortable fur boots.

I sort of relaxed, my breathing was a little better than before. Toothless looked at me curiously, and I rubbed his ears.

"I'm an idiot, bud. A real idiot." I said. Toothless just stared into my eyes; he knew something was wrong. "I'm okay, honestly. We'll go flying when everyone falls asleep."

Toothless purred his agreement. I waited around most of the time, with nothing to do. I had already finished my homework, and there was nothing to do. I tried sketching a little, but everything turned out to be Jack. I scribbled out every one; he was exactly the thing I was trying to get away from.

That hug was intoxicating. I never felt like this before, not even with Lauren. But that's hardly a comparison, seeing that I've liked Jack for five years now and that I barely met Lauren.

Finally people started to file into the common room. Good thing most Ravenclaws were sensible; they were all asleep by eleven o'clock. I looked at Toothless, and he looked ready to go.

I threw the window open and did a spell. I climbed on Toothless, who was now a dragon, and we took off again.

This was the best escape I could hope for.

I became even more reckless than the night before and Toothless had no objection. We soared through the night, falling in mid-air and performing stunts that should have killed me.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was such an idiot. I should have _known_ he wasn't going out with Lauren. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't do anything but sit at the windowsill; Hiccup called me an idiot. _His_ idiot.

Something flashed across the moon again, just like last night. My window was open again, and I was standing outside. It was the dragon again, and it's rider. I was envious instantaneously.

"Okay, okay, we can do this, Toothless," The rider yelled, again using the bizarre name for the dragon. The voice was so familiar, something told me that I should know the voice.

I didn't have time to wonder who the dragon rider was, because in a matter of moments, he (or she) was off the dragon and both of them were plummeting to the unforgiving earth below. My jaw dropped as I let out a yell. The dragon then maneuvered itself below the rider and they were gliding up toward the moon in an instant.

I looked at them in wonder. That was the most insane thing I have ever seen in my life. I was still obviously envious, but now I wondered what it was like to really fly. Not on a broom, on a living thing that had a heartbeat and a mind of its own… I gave the dragon rider props, it must not be easy.

"Yeah! Aw, that was awesome!" The dragon rider yelled. I smiled.

"_I'm sure it was, Mr. Mysterious-Dragon-Rider_." I thought as I climbed back into my room and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yo! Story time's over, I hope you loved it! Please review, it gives me motivation... :)**

**I love you all so much! And thank you for sticking with this story!**

**Special Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all dearly, and thank you so much :D **

**HiJack forever and always! *punches fist into the air triumphantly* See ya!**


	7. Saturday

**Hi guys! I hate Mid-terms, you know that right? Ugh, they suck... **

**Anywho... This is the next installment of Leave It To Lauren! Yaaaay! I hope you likey... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lauren and a story line!**

**Okay lets get cracking!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Saturday

_**A couple weeks later…**_

Finally, the weekend! Hiccup woke up with a smile plastered on his face, ready to take on the day. His homework was done, no classes today, and all of that meant that he could spend the day with his friends: Lauren and Jack.

Hiccup jumped out of bed and got dressed in his usual attire; dark green tee, black, comfortable skinny jeans, fur boots, and his favorite fur-lined vest. He practically ran out of his common room, not wanting to wait a minute longer. His (seemingly) pet cat, Toothless, was right on his heels.

Jack sighed as the morning light hit his face. Deep in his mind, he knew it was Saturday and that he had plans with Hiccup, but he just really wanted to sleep. Unwillingly, Jack got up and pulled on his comfortable clothes; white tee, blue hoodie, and tan skinny jeans. Without any shoes, Jack checked himself in the mirror. His white hair was messed up and his blue eyes were wide awake and out of sync with the rest of his body.

He walked out of his common room and headed toward the Great Hall, where he and Hiccup said they would meet.

They met up in the halls, coincidentally. The walked to go get some breakfast, more for Hiccup's cat than for themselves. Laying a plate of smoke fish on the floor for Toothless, Hiccup and Jack took a seat.

"Dang, Toothless. You act like I never feed you." Hiccup said, shaking his head at the cat. Jack sat up a little straighter, a curious but confused glint was in his eye.

"Toothless?" Jack said. He knew that name from somewhere… why was that name so familiar?

"Yeah, when I found him I thought he didn't have any teeth…" Hiccup said trailing off.

"So naturally, you just called him that?" Jack said, a smile curling his lips. "Not a very common name, is it?" He inquired.

"I guess not. Why?" Hiccup said.

"No reason, it just sounds a little familiar to me, that's all." Jack said innocently while he shrugged.

Toothless was finished scarfing down the fish, and Jack bent down to rub him behind the ears. Toothless let out a menacing growl that was disproportionate to his size. Jack jumped back, holding his hand close to his body.

"Sorry. He doesn't like a lot of people," Hiccup said, eyeing the cat with reproachful eyes. Jack was staring at the two blankly.

"He must be one socially impaired cat." Jack said.

"Yeah, he's just weird like that." Hiccup said, scratching Toothless one more time. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am." Jack said standing up. They left the Great Hall just when people started to flood in, Toothless following them. They made their way to the Quidditch pitch; they planned to goof around on brooms today.

* * *

They reached the Quidditch pitch faster than either had anticipated. They chose their brooms, Cleensweep Sevens, and walked out to the pitch.

"So, first time on a broom, right?" Jack said, an eyebrow rising. Hiccup nodded.

"Sorta." He shrugged, not making himself entirely clear.

They went through the basics (that was pretty boring, but Hiccup stayed with the program). Finally, Jack let Hiccup climb onto his broom and take off. Jack was right next to him during the whole time.

Hiccup couldn't help himself from laughing from the simplicity of this; it was exactly like riding Toothless. Only that he had all the control, and that he didn't control the flight with a flick of his ankle, and oh yeah, he wasn't sitting on a gigantic dragon.

Hiccup quickly got bored and started doing little flips on his broom. Jack shouted in surprise.

"What? You don't know a simple flip like that?" Hiccup said, laughing.

"You don't _need_ to flip!" Jack argued. Hiccup just laughed, flying upside-down and getting close to the other boy's face.

"You're just jealous." Hiccup said, with a smug smile on his face.

"Not everyone is a show-off like you," Jack quipped back.

"Whatever you say, Frosty." Hiccup said, laughing again. Hiccup flipped again.

"I've had enough of you and your cockiness. I challenge you to a race!" Jack said haughtily.

"You are _so_ on." Hiccup said.

...

Needless to say, Hiccup won every race, flying circles around Jack.

"Had enough of staring at my ass, Frosty?" Hiccup called to Jack, who reddened, but just slightly.

"As if, Freckles." Jack said, not realizing how dirty that sounded. Hiccup had to laugh.

"Wanna go grab some lunch, sore-loser? It's nearly one o'clock." Hiccup said, flying in front of Jack.

"I'll have you know that I, Jack 'Fun' Frost, am not a sore loser." Jack said pompously, puffing out his chest and putting on a clearly fake accent.

"You would have your middle name be 'Fun'." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Shut up, Freckles." Jack said, narrowing his eyes at his crush good-naturedly. "And, sure. Food sounds nice right about now." He only said that because his stomach was growling as it tried to eat his spleen.

They landed on the pitch, Toothless instantly running to them, well, to Hiccup. They put away their brooms and walked over to the Great Hall again, this time both boys were set on eating their fill.

The two boys, and the rambunctious cat, ate lunch with gusto. They had no room for table manners as they talked with their mouths full, propped themselves up with their elbows, and had a burping contest. Jack won the contest, though Hiccup voted against it, when a familiar voice laughed at them.

"You guys are total goofballs." Lauren said, walking up to them with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey Lauren!" Both boys chorused. Even Toothless walked up and meowed innocently at her. She scratched him under his chin once, making the cat's eyes flutter shut and purr in satisfaction.

"Doesn't like a lot of people, huh?" Jack mumbled, upset that a cat didn't like him. Hiccup shot him a look that said, "_Really_?"

"Hi guys." Lauren said sitting down next to Jack, who was opposite Hiccup. "And how are you on this fine Saturday evening?"

"Just swell!" Hiccup said, a lopsided smile on his face.

"We had a little flying competition at the Quidditch pitch this morning." Jack said, smiling. "I won." He lied through his teeth easily.

"Whatever, Jack!" Hiccup said, standing up suddenly. "We both know I beat you, fair and square!" Jack stood up too, rising to the challenge.

"Fair my _ass_!" He shouted. "You probably ride things for a living!" Hiccup then settled down in his seat again, looking up at Jack with a grin on his face.

"You do not know how dirty that sounded, Frosty." Hiccup said, smiling and laughing evilly. Jack's cheeks instantly colored as he plopped down into his seat.

"You two, once again, are goofballs." Lauren said, laughing into her glass of lemonade she was trying to drink. The two boys were giving each other wry smiles.

"Well, I'm going to head up to my common room. I need to check on something." Hiccup said, standing up quickly. "See you guys in a bit?" He asked.

"Yeah, totally." Jack said, a small smile forming on his pale face.

"See you later, Hiccup!" Lauren said cheerfully. Hiccup nodded his head to Toothless, who followed him out the Great Hall obediently.

"So, honest answer now. How has this Saturday been treating you?" Lauren said, leaning toward Jack and batting her eyelashes innocently. Jack groaned and collapsed onto the table, his head buried into his arms.

"Amazing!" Jack said. He raised his head, the widest and most love-stricken smile cracking his face in half. "I thought he would be really bad at flying, but he was actually _really good_. And he's a total show-off, and I swear, he's messing with my mind!" Jack was talking so fast, it was a miracle Lauren caught it all. He was running his hands through his hair and Lauren was laughing at him slightly.

"How so, Jack?" She asked. Lauren absolutely loved Jack and Hiccup to death. They were both so oblivious regarding one another. Lauren was the only soul that knew that they liked each other, and she was sworn to secrecy by both of them. It was completely maddening; just like when her sister tells her not to tell her brother something… it always comes out in the end. But Lauren was determined to keep her promise.

"He's been making dirty jokes all day. You saw him at it right now; he's ruthless!" Jack said, becoming more and more animate by the second. "And, when he was beating me in a race, he was all like, 'Had enough of staring at my ass?' and… and… _oh my god_. I cannot believe I said that!" Jack said, laughing.

"Am I missing something?" Lauren said. Jack was adorable when he got like this. It was too bad Hiccup never saw him like this.

"No, no. It was just that…" Jack said, wiping a nonexistent tear out of his eye before he stared off into space, his jaw dropping. "We were flirting." He said, finally realizing it.

"And you just now realize that, Jack?" Lauren asked, shocking him out of his revelation. She touched his hand, just the softest touch and he let out a breath.

"We were… no. No, we weren't. Lauren, don't work me up like that. That's… that's not possible. Hiccup has a thing for someone else." Jack said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And when did he say this?" Lauren said, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"Weeks ago, when I asked him if you two were going out." Jack said.

"When all the rumors were flying around us?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," Jack breathed. "I-I asked him if you two were going out and he… I swear his exact words were 'I like someone else'."

"You don't know the half of it," Lauren mumbled, quiet enough for him not to hear.

"I'm making all this up." Jack said again. "We were just joking, this whole time. Just being friends, that's all."

Lauren sighed. He was so close to the truth, it was times like these that she wanted to scream at both of them. But she didn't; she promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup flew into his common room and up the stairs to his room. His breathing was labored, but it wasn't because of all the running he just did. Toothless was right behind him. Thank the gods all his roommates were in the library or something.

"Oh my gosh." Hiccup breathed, throwing himself on his bed. "All that did _not_ just happen."

Toothless just looked at him, as if to say, "_Yes, all that did just happen. I witnessed the whole thing_."

"We weren't… oh my gods, I wasn't flirting with him, was I, Toothless?" Hiccup inquired of the dragon-cat, as if he expected an actual answer.

Toothless just looked at him. Hiccup was smart in many aspects, but he was definitely _not_ people-smart. Toothless could see that something was going on with this Jack person, and he didn't know what. But something was up.

"No, no I wasn't." Hiccup said, trying to convince himself of this. He grabbed his pillow, sat Indian-style on his bed, and rocked himself slightly. "We were just joking around, that's all. We're just friends… just friends. God, Toothless! I am such an idiot!" Hiccup then buried his face in the pillow that he was clutching.

Toothless wanted the ability of speech so bad at the particular moment. He wanted to tell him that the flirting wasn't all one-sided. He wanted to describe to Hiccup the way Jack looked at him when he wasn't paying attention. He wanted to convince Hiccup that Jack really was a good guy and that he wouldn't lead him on so cruelly…

But Toothless, sadly, could never talk. So it was all he could do when he walked over to the freaking-out teenager and placed his paws on Hiccup's arm. Hiccup looked up at his dragon trapped inside that body of a cat and smiled. Toothless let out a small 'mew' that said it all.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup said, petting the cat as lovingly as he could. Hiccup then got up and looked in the mirror, checking if his eyes were red. When they weren't, Hiccup let out a sigh and looked at Toothless.

"Do you wanna go out again, or do you want to sleep?" Hiccup asked. Toothless yawned and settled himself on Hiccup's pillow. "Lazy…" Hiccup muttered and walked out the door.

He was walking down the halls when he heard Lauren and Jack chattering. Hiccup unintentionally gasped, but then he remembered that he had nothing to fear. He rounded the corner and saw that the two were right there.

"Boo!" He said, sarcastically and laughed.

"Hiccup!" Lauren whined, clutching her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Nice one, Freckles!" Jack said, smiling at him. "You got me… a little."

"Yeah, uh-huh. Okay, 'a little'. I saw you jump." Hiccup said, falling in step with them, Jack being on his right side.

The three just walked the grounds a little while, talking and laughing like they've known each other since birth. Every once in a while, Hiccup and Jack's hands would brush up against each other. They would each flinch and color a little, but not move away. The air around the three was always easy-going.

...

It was getting late, and Lauren yawned.

"I'm going to get going, guys. I got tons of homework to do." She said, smiling.

"Aw, really?" Jack whined and Hiccup smiled.

"Not going to dinner?" Hiccup said.

"Nope." Lauren said, popping the 'p' sound more than necessary. "I'll see you two in the morning, okay?" She said, hugging Jack, then Hiccup.

"Night, Lauren!" Jack called as she jogged off into the castle. She turned around and waved a little, then she slipped into the building.

"So… today was fun." Hiccup sighed, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah, it was." Jack said. They were pretty close together, their shoulders touching and their hands still brushing together every once in a while. "Want to grab some dinner?" Jack asked, purely out of curiosity.

"Um… not really." Hiccup said, his eyes glued to the sky. Stars were starting to peek out, twinkling brightly against the night sky.

"Okay, then. I'm not hungry either." Jack said, sighing. He really didn't want to have this moment end.

They wandered around again, for a long time, really. It was pitch black outside, and both boys pulled out their wands muttering "_Lumos_." Without saying anything, they made their way back to the castle.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Jack said, sighing.

"I wish we could just stay up all night." Hiccup said, the same deflated, defeated tone of voice that Jack had. But, with this statement, Jack perked up.

"Then why don't we?" He said, a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"We have a curfew, Jack. Remember?" Hiccup said. Jack laughed.

"I've never listened to the rules _before_." Jack said. Hiccup sighed and started walking. "C'mon, do something rebellious for once!"

"Not everyone is as daring as Jack 'Fun' Frost, you know." Hiccup said.

"C'mon Freckles…" Jack whined, poking Hiccup incessantly. Hiccup squirmed and laughed.

"Quit it!" He said swatting Jack's poking fingers away.

"Well, stay up with me!" Jack said, a little too loudly. Hiccup shushed him. They continued walking down the empty corridor.

"We live on different sides of the castle, there's a curfew, and this is never going to work." Hiccup sighed, pointing out the flaws to this plan. Jack groaned.

"I forgot all about that," He said, downtrodden.

"But…" Hiccup said, holding up a finger. "I know somewhere that this all-nighter could take place."

"What are we waiting for?" Jack said excitedly. "Lead the way!"

Hiccup took Jack up the flights of moving stairs, ending on the seventh floor.

"Um… would you mind telling me where we are going?" Jack said, a little confused. The Gryffindor common room was on the seventh floor. What was all this about?

"You don't read, do you?" Hiccup said. "I read about this place in _Hogwarts: A History_. It's totally cool." He stopped along a blank wall and looked at it expectantly.

"Hiccup?" Jack said, tugging at his sleeve. "I think you finally lost it." He whispered. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly. Right before their eyes bloomed a door, and Hiccup opened his eyes and smiled at Jack's bewildered face.

"Welcome, Jack." Hiccup said, grabbing Jack's hand and opening the door with the other. "To the Room of Requirement."

* * *

**Ohhhhh... cliffhanger! Muahahaha!**

**You like? Leave a review! I loves it guys, I really do...**

**And thanks to everyone that has reviewed... I don't deserve you! **

**Okay bye... :)**


	8. All-Nighter

**Hi everyone! I'm glad you're reading this! So I hope you enjoy my version of a Hiccup & Jack magic sleepover! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, ROTG, or Finding Nemo. (don't ask. You'll see...) **

* * *

Chapter Seven: All-Nighter 

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

His face was priceless. I almost died laughing. I pulled him inside the Room of Requirement. I wanted it to be awesome, and it was. There was a table stacked to the high heavens with soda, sweets, and pizza. There was a huge television and tons of video games to play and movies to watch, and a huge couch in front of it. There was an adjoining bathroom and a two beds.

"Like it?" I asked, laughing. Jack flew into action, running around the room.

"What is all this stuff?" He asked excited. "I've never seen any of this!" I had to laugh at him and I plucked a cookie off the table and took a bite out of it.

"It's everything I thought we needed for an all-nighter." I said through the cookie, shrugging.

"No but-!" Jack said, picking up a cookie. "How did all of this stuff get here? Is this, like, a Hogwarts party room or something?" I had to laugh again.

"No," I said, pushing him slightly and he laughed too. He sunk his teeth into the cookie and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Oh my god!" He said. "Who made these?" He put a hand over his mouth and chewed enthusiastically.

"It's my mom's recipe. She used to make them all the time." I said, taking another bite. "They're sort of like eating my childhood."

"Well, your childhood is delicious." Jack said, taking another cookie.

"I'm glad you think so." Hiccup said, taking another cookie too.

We were playing some video games for a little while. I was totally kicking his ass, until he got the hang of the game. He crushed me. I was taking it good naturedly, and we were laughing like crazy.

"Hey, want to watch a movie?" Jack asked, throwing his controller down. I threw mine next to his and crawled over to the pile of DVDs we could watch. We picked a random movie and I popped it into the DVD player. We didn't sit on the couch; we sat down with our backs resting against it. I settled down next to Jack as the movie started.

It was half-way through the move when I noticed the pressure around my shoulders. I froze as I tore my eyes from the screen and looked at my shoulder. Jack's arm was slung across my shoulders, and he probably didn't even know. I didn't say anything, most because his touch sent a horde of butterflies tumbling into my stomach. I relaxed some and continued to watch the movie without complaint.

The movie was over, and I regretted it immensely. He took his arm from around me and stretched.

"That was funny." Jack said. I scrambled up and went to the table loaded with food. I poured myself a cup of fizzy orange soda.

"Yeah, it was awesome." I said, enthusiastically. I made the mistake of breathing right before I took a sip, and the carbonation of the soda made me choke.

"Hiccup!" Jack said, panic in his voice as he ran over to me, hopping over the couch in one swift movement. I was recovering by the time he got to me, but his panic was extremely funny.

"I'm fine, I only choked." I said, laughing so hard that I had to set down my soda to keep from spilling. "Why did you freak out? I'm not going to die or anything!" I said, almost falling to the floor.

"Shut up, Hiccup." Jack said, chuckling. "That's the last time I try to look out for you." He said.

"Oh, come on. You know you can't leave clumsy little me out there to fend for myself." I joked, making a puppy dog face at him.

"I'll make you eat those words, Freckles," Jack said.

"Whatever, Frosty. You know it's true." I said. Then, Jack pounced at me, knocking me to the floor. I was lucky I didn't hit my head. Jack pinned my shoulders to the floor and looked down at me.

"Take it back." He said with a smile. In a moment of pure mischief, I came up with a plan.

"I take it back! I take it back!" I said. He let go of me and stood up and walked away.

"Good. Because I could leave you out there all alone, but I choose not to." He was saying.

I got up quickly and tackled him, not unlike the way he tackled me. We wrestled a bit, laughing, and I ended up pinning him this time, straddling his hips to make sure he didn't get up. Jack was an interesting shade of red at that point, and I'm pretty sure it had everything to do with the struggle he was putting up.

"And why not, Frosty?" I said, noticing how close my face was to his. "Why won't you leave me out there alone?"

"I-I… um… well, you see… um…" Jack was saying. Even when he was stuttering he sounded smooth, like he planned it all.

"Stuttering isn't very helpful, Jack." I said, keeping the laughter out of my voice as much as I could.

"Do you really have to criticize probably the only person in the world who cares about you?" Jack said, finally spitting out a whole sentence. But it was the content of his words that made me froze.

I slipped off Jack and sat down on the floor next to him, my legs outstretched in front of me. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me uncertainly.

"You care about me?" I deadpanned, trying to hide the apparent shock in my voice by narrowing my eyes and sounding as sarcastic as possible.

"Well, duh." Jack said, a small smile stretching across his face. "Maybe I am a bit worried for you. You're just so small…" Jack said, sticking his finger under my ribcage. I uttered a surprised "Hey!" and then started laughing.

I was masking the hurt in my eyes. I really thought that he liked me back, but obviously I was wrong. I should have known it wasn't like that. Life sucked, and it hated me. I mentally took a deep breath and continued the little conversation before it becomes obvious that I was hurting.

"For your information, I am not small!" I said indignantly, swatting Jack's poking fingers away once more. It was Jack's turn to laugh. He sat up and sat Indian style next to me.

"Oh, of course not, Frecks. You're just not huge." Jack said, sarcasm dripping off his words. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, you aren't the biggest guy in the world either." I said, getting all in his face about it. Literally, our faces were inches apart. I felt his breathing hitch, and I could practically hear his heartbeat quicken. Why was he acting like this? Jack quickly pulled his façade back on and smiled at me.

"Who said I wanted to be?" Jack said, and there was something behind that voice of his, I couldn't put my finger on it. Jack actually moved closer, and our noses were touching.

"No one," I replied coolly, like I wasn't excited about the physical closeness of him _at all_. "Just, you know, pointing out the obvious." _Man_, I wanted to kiss him. But that would ruin everything and make this whole thing really awkward.

"Well, you _obviously_ aren't any good at pointing out the obvious." Jack said. I moved away from Jack and looked at him in confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said.

"Nothing," He sort of sang, poking my cheek, ruffling my hair, and getting up. I frowned unhappily, and fixed my hair. I got up and scrambled after him. He was at the food table. I picked up another cookie; they were so damn _delicious_.

"So… what do you want to do now?" Jack said, munching through a bag of chips. I looked at the time on the T.V. "_2:07_" it read. I shrugged.

"We got plenty of time left. Are you tired yet?" I asked. Jack smiled and swallowed a mouthful of chips.

"Not in the slightest. You?" He said.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' sound like Lauren did. I walked over to the back of the couch and hopped on the part where you rest your back. Then I slowly let myself fall, and my back hit the part you actually sit on. I was still munching on my cookie.

It wasn't long until Jack did the exact same thing, plopping onto the couch in the same position I was in. We were close together again, but I guess we both didn't care. I just looked at him for a moment, and he looked at me. Then he opened his mouth to say something.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V **

"Hiccup, do you like me?" I asked, looking into his bright green eyes. I shoved down the vomit that was crawling up my throat at suppressed the shakes that racked my body. I had to know the answer. Hiccup froze, and then smiled.

"Well, yeah." Hiccup said, looking at me innocently. I almost yelled for joy, but then he opened his mouth to continue. "You are, like, my best friend. How could I not like you?" He laughed.

My spirits fell, and I found my heart somewhere near my toes. I was _so sure_ that he was flirting with me, that he felt the same way, but I was so totally wrong. I felt my emotions flicker across my face and I quickly flashed a smile. _Pull it together, Frost, he's still your friend. _

"Ah, well, you know, there are some back-stabbing jerks out there that just pretend to be your friend to get what you have." I said, covering up all of my uncertainty with a laugh. Hiccup chuckled too. Why was he so freaking adorable?

"That's true. But… do you really think I would be one of those people?" Hiccup said worriedly. I looked at him, and his eyes were begging for an answer. An honest one, too.

"Of course not!" I said. "I just… wanted to know, that's all." The good thing about Hiccup was that he was so gullible, or at least acted like it, so I got off the hook on this one.

"Alright. So want do you want to do?" Hiccup asked innocently, folding his hands over his stomach. I groaned, feigning boredom. I couldn't tell him that I wanted to kiss the living daylights out of him.

"I have no idea!" I said, "Wanna throw in another movie?" I suggested. Hiccup shrugged, and his lips curled up in a little smile (not that I was looking at his lips or anything… _shut up_, don't judge).

"Sure," He said rolling off to the side and getting up neatly, like he's done it plenty of times before. I simply turned myself around and got up like a normal person… then dropped to my knees and crawled to the movie stack. We sorted through the stack, and put the possible ones to watch in a separate stack.

We eventually chose one and sat down like we did before. Only I kept my hands to myself this time. It was nice to have him in my arms when he watched the last movie, but he didn't like me. We were just friends.

The movie was started, so I jolted out of my little reverie and paid attention. It was actually pretty interesting; it was about this fish who lost his wife and all his kids except one and then the last kid got lost and the dad had to look for him all over the ocean…

I was so absorbed in the movie, that I didn't notice Hiccup scooting closer and closer to me. Soon, our hips, shoulders, and legs were pressed up against each other. I tried to breath like a normal person but I was afraid I would hyperventilate. I looked down at Hiccup who wasn't looking at the movie at all; he was staring up at me. I saw him visibly color in the light of the T.V.

"Some movie, huh?" I asked, smiling. Hiccup smiled back.

"Yeah," He said, tearing his eyes away from me to watch the movie. I sighed to myself. Why does he have to be so adorable and innocent and little? Somehow, my arm got around his shoulders again, and he didn't freeze like last time. He…

_Wait, what_? He moved closer to me… and… and snuggled up against me. This wasn't happening, nope not at all. We were just friends, we each told each other that (but I was lying). I'm pretty sure friends don't act like this when they watch a movie! I wasn't complaining, of course, but… I wish it didn't get me as happy as it did. There was no chance between us; Hiccup said it himself. We were best friends.

He rested his head on my shoulder and I almost moaned. He was so damn adorable it hurt. My arm hugged him closer, and he sighed.

Movie ended. The daddy fish finds his son with the help of this crazy blue fish girl and they live happily ever after telling jokes and the little kid fish gets to go to school.

"Wow that was a cool movie. Huh, Hiccup?" I said looking down at the boy in my arms. His eyes were drooping, like he stayed awake solely to watch the end of movie.

"Yeah, it was funny." He said, moving out of my arms and standing up. "I'm tired, Jack." He said pathetically, rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay." I said, getting up too. I yawned. "So am I." Without saying a word, we walked over to the two beds that were side by side. I pushed one bed so that I was next to the other one, making one gigantic bed. I threw the blankets on it, making it as comfortable as possible.

Hiccup climbed in, and collapsed onto the fluffy pillows, his back to the wall. I crawled in after him, facing him. His green eyes were barely open, but he was smiling like a fool.

"Night, Jack…" He mumbled, then he closed his eyes. I brushed some hair out of his face, my fingertips ghosting his skin. My hand then returned to my side.

"Good night, Hiccup." I whispered. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**So obviously, the second movie they watched was Finding Nemo. And yes, amzing super-delicious cookies do actually exist; my mom makes them. HAHA inspiration!**

**Please review! I can't express how happy I get when I get some feedback from you guys, its that amazing!**

**Thank you for reading! Love you! Peace!**


End file.
